InuYasha Al Estilo Friends
by laviflames
Summary: Este fic es hecho al estilo de una serie de Estados Unidos muy famosa titulada Friends Espero les guste aunque soy un asco para escribir historias parecidas,para hacer mis propias historias y para los sumary,mas sin embargo les prometo que escribire mas..
1. InuYasha Al Estilo Friends

InuYasha Al Estilo Friends  
  
Se que este fanfiction es una gran gran locura pero es lo unico mejor que se hacer así que pues....amepace a hacer este fic de porqueria jajaja ustedes despues me opinan que tal si les gusto o no....se que tengo faltas de ortografia por que soy super super mala para esto...  
  
Kagome:¿Quieres comenzar de una vez que ya estoy empapada aca afuera?  
  
Yo: ah ya callate por que si no arruinas el comenzo  
  
InuYasha: esque ya desesperaste que estamos todos aquí sen...-le tape la boca-  
  
Yo: dije que se callaran o si no nunca voy a poner hacer la historia...así que aquí va...se que estara raro por que dos de los personajes van a ser amigos de dos de las parejas que ya conocemos muy bien pero....así es la hitoria aquí vamos.  
  
Sango: oye sht...olvidas algo...y apurate que ya estamos acalambrados  
  
Yo: ah si es verdad aquí va:  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha y compañía no es de mi propiedad y si fueran mios ijiiiji locura y media haria con algunos jajajaja nsc.  
  
Xxxxx:-cuando habla un personaje  
  
*----* -pensamiento del personaje (55555)-comentarios locos departe de la autora - .....- conducta del personaje y a veces mia jajajaja *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estaban algunos de nuestro amigos sentados en un sofa de un café mejor conocido como Central Perk,(si ya se que parece copia de la serie por eso es al estilo Friedns pero no se quejen y aquí Inu va a ser hermano de Sango no ahí de otra ni modo)estaban Sango,Miroku,Ayame y Koga,de pronto entra InuYasha medio deprimido.  
  
InuYasha: hola a todos-con todo muy desanimado-  
  
Koga: vaya ese hola parece de ¨hola y quiero suicidarme¨¿que te sucede?  
  
Sango: recuerdas que InuYasha estaba casado con Kikyo(si ya se para los anti-kikyo incluyendo es un asco pero no se me ocurrio otra cosa)  
  
Koga: ah si que acaso se pelearon o que  
  
InuYasha: ah no me lo recuerdes-se sienta en el sofa enseguida de Ayame y de Koga-  
  
Sango: esque Kikyo se mudo hoy de casa...se divorciaron  
  
Miroku:¿Y por que acaso no lo hacia bien o que?¿Era muy fria en la cama?  
  
InuYasha: ah no no es eso..-se recarga en el hombro de Koga como que demasiado deprimido-  
  
Sango: lo que pasa es que ella resulto ser una....lesbiana y se separaron y ella se mudo apenas hoy de la casa  
  
Koga: bueno sabes que te voy a dar un consejo....  
  
InuYasha: a ver dime  
  
Koga:¿eres soltero de nuevo no?  
  
InuYasha: aja  
  
Koga:te recomiendo...¡vete a un show de Crazy Girls!  
  
InuYasha: ay no¿que tipo de consejo es ese?  
  
Koga: vamos eres un soltero muestra esas hormonas vamos ahora que estas solo  
  
InuYasha: pero no quiero estar solo quiero estar casado de nuevo  
  
En ese instante entra Kagome con un traje de novia...venia empapada por que afuera estaba lloviendo y va de inmediato a preguntar algo al encargado.  
  
Miroku: vaya y yo quiero un millon de dolares-señala la puerta y despues a el en forma de broma-  
  
Sango: ¿Kagome?¿Kagome eres tu?  
  
Kagome:¡Sango! Por fin te encuentro fui a tu edificio(que por cierto esta arriba de la cafeteria...es un eficio vive en un apartamento)y te busque...no te encontre pero un tipo con un martillo me dijo qu estarias aquí y aquí estas.  
  
Sango: bueno ven sientate...ah mira te presento a todos el es Miroku-señara a miroku y Kagome lo saluda-  
  
Miroku: hola  
  
Sango: el es Koga-lo señala y ambos se saludan-ella es Ayame  
  
Kagome y Ayame: hola-saludaron juntas-  
  
Sango: y supongo que recuerdas a mi hermano InuYasha  
  
Kagome: si si lo recuerdo desde que estabamos en la preparatoria  
  
InuYasha: hola como estas-la va a saludar de mano pero una sombrilla que trae el en la mano se abre- ay lo siento  
  
Mesera: ¿Gusta un café?-Kagome asinete con la cabeza-  
  
Sango: descafeinado-se sientan las dos en el sillon- muy bien¿nos vas a contar que sucedió o esperamos a cuatro damas mojadas?  
  
Kagome: bueno veran estaba en el salón donde seria la boda y estaba viendo una salsera....pero empece a perder el contro y a pensar que esa salsera me exitaba mas que el propio Hojo(no se como se escriba y supuestamente Kagome se hiba a casar con Hojo)entonces empeze a pensar por que me hiba a casar y sali corriendo de ahí antes de que comenzara la ceremonia y lo unico que pense fue en venir a una de mis mejor amigas ya que la otra que tenia era mi dama de honor  
  
Sango: si a una amiga que olvidaste invitar a tu boda  
  
Kagome: perdoname Sango creo que traia tantas cosas en la cabeza que olvide varios detalles.....gracias-le entregan el café-azucar artificial porfavor  
  
Sango:¿entonces que paso?  
  
Kagome: pues deje a Hojo en el altar y pense en venir a buscarte pr que eras la unica amiga que no estaría en la boda  
  
InuYasha le pone el azucar al café de Kagome mientras ella sigue contando y el le menea con la cuchara.  
  
Despues estan en el apartamento de Sango y estan todos arriba.  
  
Kagome: realmente no se por que me hiba a casar con el....soy una verdadera estupida  
  
Sango: no te preocupes todos estamos aquí para apoyarte  
  
Koga: si y cuando necesites ayuda el buen Miroku estara siempre para ayudarte vivo en el apartamento de en frente con Miroku aunque el casi nunca esta en casa.  
  
Sango: Koga no es momento de coquetear es el dia de su boda  
  
Koga:¿qué acaso ahí reglas que impiden hacer eso?  
  
Kagome : lo unico que quiero es aprender a valerme por mi misma  
  
Ayame: te comprendo yo llegue a esta ciudad cuando tenia 14 años...mi madre se suicido...mi padre me abandono antes de que yo naciera y mi padrasto estaba en la carcel...woaw no se ni como pude sobrevivir eso  
  
Kagome: sango¿me podre quedar en tu apartamento y me prestarias el telefono para hablar con mi padre?  
  
Sango: claro Kagome agarralo cuando lo necesites  
  
Despues de un rato  
  
Kagome: papá esque comprende yo no amaba a Hojo no queria yo casarme con el...............pero a mi si me importa papá.....toda mi vida me has dicho: eres un zapato,eres un zapato,eres un zapato, bueno¿y si no quiero ser un zapato? Si quieor ser un bolso o un sombrero?...........no papá no quiero que me compres un sombrero  
  
InuYasha: oye enseguida se el problema que se discute eh....-se va a la sala del apartamento con los demás-  
  
Despues deuna hora  
  
InuYasha: bueno creo que ya me voy....que vas hacer hoy en la noche Kagome?  
  
Kagome: pues me hiba a ir a Aruba de luna de miel pero como no me case ya no tengo nada que hacer por el momento  
  
InuYasha: cierto...oye Miroku y Koga me van a ayudar en mi apartamento quisieras venir?  
  
Kagome: realmente gracias pero prefieron quedarme aquí a descansar,gracias de todas formas y espero se diviertan  
  
Koga: gracias Kagome....oye Ayame quisieras venir a ayudarnos?  
  
Ayame: me encantaria pero no quiero...  
  
InuYasha: bueno nos vemos luego hermana,nos vemos Kagome  
  
Kagome: que les vaya bien adios  
  
*----*-----*-----*-----*----*-----*-----*-----*-----*------*-----*-----*---- --*------*  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Bueno esto es lo que se me ocurrio mas o menos escribirle al tipo de animacion que tiene la serie y espero les gute...pronto bajare lasegunda parte del fic. Nos vemos luego. Sagami*hija de SanMir* 


	2. El capítulo del embarazo

InuYasha Al Estilo Friends  
  
Capítulo dos- El capítulo del embarazo  
  
He vuelto con otro estupido capitulo de mi historia rara....escribo mientras puedo ya que a lo mjeor depsues no pdre por los exmaenes pero espero que les guste el fic...  
  
Xxxxxxx: -caundo habla un personaje *----* -pensamientos del personaje (5555)-comentarios locos de parte de la autora osea yo -.......- conducta del personaje y a veces mia...  
  
Kagome: ¿Oye por que yo me hiba a casar con Hojo? Esto es raro  
  
InuYasha: ¿Y yo por que me case con Kikyo y resulto ser una....lesbiana?MALDITA!!!y aparte se fue con su amante lesbiana....  
  
Yo: ya se ya se que la historia es rara pero así soy yo tambien así que no se quejen y aparte de eso...así va a la historia y tu Inu ya sabes quien es la amante lesbiana de la peera digo de Kikyo?  
  
InuYasha: no¿quien es?  
  
Yo: ajajajaja mas tarde lo veras  
  
InuYasha: ...¬¬ loca....demente  
  
Kagome: no solo es eso es...una psicopata...¬¬  
  
Yo: mmmm..ya los escuche T_T....  
  
Kagome e InuYasha: upps mejor vamonos al departamento de Sango....adios!!!!!-salen corriendo-  
  
Yo: bueno ni hablar pero ya veran como les va conmigo muajajajajaja  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha y compañía no es de mi propiedad y si fueran mios ijijiji locura y media haria con algunos jajaja nsc.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Al dia siguente de que Kagome haya dejado a Hojo en el altar; no la han encontrado en todo el dia,y al final deciden esperarla en el café donde se reunen diariamente.Curiosamente llega una mesera al sofa y sillones que estaban todos sentados,casualidad que la voz es de alguien conocido.  
  
Kagome: Hola chicos,¿alguien quiere mas café?  
  
Sango: Kagome ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Kagome: trabajo aquí  
  
Koga: ah...bueno...oye te tengo una pregunta...¿tu..  
  
Miroku: ¿Tu hiciste el café o solo los sirves?-este le gano a pregunta a Koga-  
  
Kagome: Solo lo sirvo  
  
Todos: entonces yo quiero  
  
Kagome: que apoyo me dan chicos¬¬  
  
°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°  
  
Unos dias despues InuYasha esta en el museo donde trabaja y esta con una señora del museo discutiendo.  
  
InuYasha: Pero si se supone que estamos era la era de los Pitecampotrus- herectus y ya les pusieron vasijas mejor si quieren ponganles un microondas solo no tendrian donde conectarlo.  
  
Sra.: pero InuYasha no sabiamos que mas ponerle.  
  
InuYasha: pero se muestran enojados..ella mas que el  
  
Sra.: pues si mientras el esta afuera golpeando mujeres ella esta adentro de la caverna limpiando  
  
InuYasha:ehm....oye son cavernicolas....ellos tienen problemas como...´´Mira ese glaciar se esta acercando demaciado"¿Ves?  
  
Sra.: bueno hablando de quejas...oye InuYasha¿esa que esta afuera no es tu ex esposa?  
  
InuYasha: eh-se voltea ve a Kikyo y se vuelve a voltear-no no es ella  
  
Sra.: claro que si es...Hola Kikyo-Kikyo saluda desde afuera de la sala-  
  
InaYasha: ah muy bien te veo en la Era de Hielo  
  
Sra.: ¿Me puedo quedar?  
  
InuYasha:ehm...veamos...no-la señora se marcha e InuYasha saluda a Kikyo y le hace señas por donde pase y ella va por donde InuYasha le indico-(Se que Kikyo va a tener un carácter diferente al de la serie pero...ni modo de ponerla seria si la lesbiana de Friends no lo es...-leyendo el libreto- )mientras tanto InuYasha revisa a una a figura de cera cavernicola y se le cae el brazo de uno de ellos-  
  
Kikyo: hola...veo que tienes....¿tres brazos?  
  
InuYasha: ah si cuando quieras puedes pedirme uno....-se abrazan y el brazo de cera para hasta el cuello de InuYasha y Kikyo lo ve y lo suelta y el lo tira en el suelo-  
  
Kikyo: ¿Es un momento inoportuno?  
  
InuYasha: No, es...la Edad de Piedra,te ves bien,lo detesto.  
  
Kikyo: Lo siento,gracias.Tu tambien te ves bien.  
  
InuYasha: Bueno,ya sabes como es, todo aquél que....se pare erguido...¿Qué hay de nuevo?¿Sigues...?  
  
Kikyo: ¿Lesbiana?  
  
InuYasha: bueno....-Kikyo afirma con la cabeza-uno nunca sabe.¿Cómo esta... como esta la familia?  
  
Kikyo: Marty es un paranoico total.  
  
InuYasha: Kikyo....¿qué haces aquí? –Kikyo voltea a ver a InuYasha-  
  
Kikyo: Estoy embarazada.  
  
InuYasha:¡Embarazada!-se coloca en la forma en la que esta uno de los cavernicolas de cera- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Bueno creo que hasta aquí llegue hoy por que estoy agotada de los ojos pero si puedo mas tarde seguire escribiendo y espero les siga gustando este fic tan loco.Solo les pido perdon por que en el capitulo anterior una de las veces me equivoque en lugar del buen Miroku era el buen Koga pero en fin.Espero hayan entendido y pronto continuare el fic.  
  
Siguiente capítulo: El capítulo del fonograma al final.  
  
Agradecimeintos.  
  
Kiomi: Muchas gracia spor tu opinion y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic.  
  
Se despide con cariño Sagami. 


	3. El capítulo del fonograma al final

InuYasha Al Estilo Friends  
  
Capítulo tres- El capítulo del Fonograma al final  
  
Hola a todos de nuevo si que regreso de nuevo pero he decidido escribir este capitulo puesto que creo voy a estar fuera durante dos semanas entonces quiero hacerlo largo.  
  
InuYasha: ¡Embarazada!-en estado de shock-  
  
Yo: vaya este sigue en estado de shock por lo que le dijo la perra....perdon Kikyo la lesbiana...... y se sorpenderan quien es la novia de la lesbiana numero uno eh....  
  
Xxxxxx: - cuando habla un personaje *------* -pensamiento del personaje (55555) –comentarios locos departe de la autora osea cho (yo) -..........- conducta de los personajes y a veces mia  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha y compañía no es de mi propiedad y si fueran mios ijijiji locura y media haria con algunos jajaja nsc.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Despues de que en el museo InuYasha habia recibido la noticia de parte de Kikyo del embarazo en el departamento, Miroku, Ayame y Koga estaban viendo la televisión mientras Sango estaba limpiando por que sus padre van a visitarla y Kagome esta en su habitación.  
  
Miroku: Es el episodio de Three´s Company en que hay un malentendido.  
  
Ayame: Entonces ya vi este.-esta apaga l tele con el control remoto-  
  
Koga: * pero yo no dejame ver*  
  
Sango: ¿Ya terminaste con eso?-le dice a Miroku mientras le quita el vaso del cual estaba bebiendo agua-  
  
Koga: Si, lo siento, el tragar hizo que me demorara-limpiandose la boca- *loca....me va a ahogar un dia de estos*  
  
Sango: ¿De quien es esa bola de papel?-viendola encima de un buro de la sala-  
  
Miroku:Ah es mia. Me escribí un apunte que luego no me hizo falta.La hice bola y ahora quisiera estar muerto.-sango la recoge y esponja una almohada que estaba en la sala aplastado-  
  
Ayame: ella ya esponjó la almohada.Ya esponjaste.....Está bien.  
  
Sango: No les des m+as municiones de las que ya tienen.  
  
Miroku: Ya sabemos lo cruel que son lo padres cuando critican las almohadas aplastadas.  
  
Koga: Cálmate,siempre haces lo mismo.Todo se ve muy bien.-Sango sigue limpiando-Tienes una lasaña que te invita...-este va a agarrar un pedazo pero Sango voltea y le da un manotazo-...a no tocar.  
  
Ayame: ¿Sango? ¡Hola!Sango, me asustas.Digo estas hecha un caos y un nudo,¿sabes?Y no de una forma agradable.  
  
Koga: Si,cálmate.No veo que InuYasha se vuelva nudos cada vez que vienen.  
  
Sango: Es porque mis padres piensan que InuYasha es perfecto.Él es ¨el principe¨.Parece que hubo una ceremonia antes de que yo naciera.  
  
Miroku: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Miren,miren,miren,miren,miren!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango: ¿Qué?  
  
Miroku: El tipo desnudo del otro edificio hace ejercicio-todos se asoman y Kagome sale de su habitación-  
  
Kagome:¿Han visto mi anillo de compromiso que me dio Hojo?  
  
Ayame: Si es hermoso  
  
Kagome: Ay Dios,ay Dios,ay Dios; como si ya no tuviera miedo a regresarselo.-se va a apoyar en la almohada que esta en el sofa-  
  
Ayame: No hagas eso-Sango voltea-Se enojara contigo si lo haces.-Kagome sigue buscando debajo de una mesita que esta en medio de la sala-  
  
Kagome: "Hola Hojo.¿te acuerdas de mi? La que pisoteo tu corazón enfrente de tu famila"-esta como que actuando de cómo hara cuando vaya con Hojo a devolver el anillo-Ay Dios, ahora devolver el anillo,sin el anillo...y eso es más dificil aún.  
  
Sango: Cálmate que lo hallaremos¿Verdad?-voltea a ver a los chicos que estan sentados-Está bien.Mira.Lo devolveras....y despues comeremos helado.  
  
Kagome. Bueno.Parece una pera...  
  
Sango: Esta bien...cualquier anillo de compromiso te lo enseñamos.  
  
Koga: ¿Cuándo fue la ultima ves que lo traias puesto?  
  
Ayame: Probablemente antes de perderlo.  
  
Miroku: Uno no escucha suficioentes "sarcasmos" estos dias.  
  
Kagome: Sé que lo llevaba puesto esta mañana.Sé que lo tenia en la cocina con...-se acerca a la lasaña-  
  
Miroku: ¿Dinah?  
  
Kagome: Oh,Sango, no te enojes.  
  
Sango:¡No puede ser!  
  
Kagome: Oh,lo siento  
  
Sango: ¡te encargue una cosa!-levanta el plato de la lasaña y lo pone a la luz para buscar el anillo-  
  
Kagome: Pero mira que derechitos están los fideos.  
  
Miroku: No es forma de busar un anillo en una pasta.-Los muchachos empiezan a buscar entre la lasaña el anillo y Sango se aleja de la lasaña,mientras tocan la puerta y esta abre y es InuYasha-  
  
InuYasha: hola....-saludo muy muy desanimado-  
  
Sango: No fue un "hola" alegre  
  
InuYasha: Kikyo esta embarazada.-todos voltean a ver asombrados menos Ayame quien acaba de encontrar el anillo-  
  
Ayame: ¡Lo hallé!  
  
Sango. ¿Qué...que...que...?  
  
InuYasha. Aja.Haz eso un par de horas puede que termines donde me ven ahora.  
  
Miroku: Esto brinda un punto de vista nuevo al tema de las almohadas.  
  
Kagome: ¿Qué puesto ocupas tú en este panorama?  
  
InuYasha. Bueno Kikyo dice que ella y Kagura(si aunque no lo crean....Kagura es la "amante" lesbiana de Kikyo,sorprendente no-atacada de la risa-muajajajajaja)quieren que me involucre.Y que si no me parece bien, que no estoy obligado a hacer eso.Basicamente depende de mí  
  
Ayame: Es tan buena.La extraño.  
  
Sango: ¿Qué significa "involucrado"?  
  
Miroku: Suponemos que hiciste lo importante.-InuYasha y Sango se sientan en el sillon-  
  
Koga: Y que lo disfrutaste-todos voltean a verlo-Ayame....di algo  
  
InuYasha: Quieren que vaya con ellas mañana....a ver un ultrasonido.¿Recuerdan cuando todo era simple....y solo era una lesbiana?  
  
Miroku: Oh,si que dias aquellos  
  
Kagome: ¿Qué piensa hacer?  
  
InuYasha: No tengo idea.No importa lo que haga,voy a ser el padre.-Mientras tanto Koga esta comiendo un poco de la lasaña que ya han desecho-  
  
Despues de un rato llegan los padres de InuYasha y de Sango y cenan spaguetti mientras charlan sobre la vida de Sango,como ha sido siempre todo y luego platican un poco sobre InuYasha y sobre lo que el bebe que va a tener Kikyo de el-  
  
Al dia siguiente InuYasha va con Kikyo y Kagura al ultrasonido y mientras llega el medico con ellas.  
  
InuYasha: Hola,disculpa que llegué tarde.Cosas del trabajo-va y la saluda- Hubo un asunto con un dinosaurio.De todos modos...-en ese instante entra kagura-  
  
Kagura: Hola(a veces la podre de Kagura no se merece personajes tan....feos pero en fin no se me ocurrio mas que ella como la amante lesbiana ni modo de poner a Ayame o a Sango o alguien así seria una gran gran locura)  
  
Kikyo: InuYasha,recuerdas a Kagura  
  
InuYasha: ¿Cómo podria olvidarla?-Kagura saluda de mano a InuYasha-Hola Kagura.Buen apretón,buen apreton.¿Y bien esperamos a quién...?  
  
Kikyo: Al Dr. Oberman.  
  
InuYasha: Al doctor...¿Y él está...?  
  
Kagura: Ella...  
  
InuYasha: Por supuesto, "ella".¿Y esta familiarizada con esta situacion especial?  
  
Kikyo: Si y nos ha apoyado mucho.  
  
InuYasha:¡que bien!¡Pues que bien!  
  
Mientras esperan InuYasha se pone a jugar con algo que encontro en una mesa contigua a donde esta sentada Kikyo que tiene la forma de la cabeza de un pato.  
  
InuYasha: Cuac,cuac,cuac,cuac.-moviendo aquel aparato con forma de la cabeza de pat y riendose-  
  
Kikyo: InuYasha eso sirve para abrirme la cervis(que asquerosos!!!!!!)- InUyasha lo tira de nuevo en la mesa-  
  
Despues de esperar un rato a la doctora esta llega y empieza a practicarle el ultrasonido a Kikyo el cual lo graban y lo ven despues en el departamento de Sango y Kagome fue a entregarle a Hojo el anillo.  
  
Kagome: ¿Hojo?  
  
Hojo: Entra(Hojo es un dentista y esta arreglando a un niño de la boca)  
  
Kagome: ¡estas seguro?  
  
Hojo: Esta bien,esta bien.Bobbie estará aquí unas horas.  
  
Kagome: Bueno solo vengo a devolverte esto que tal vez te pertenece,o a mi amiga...Bueno creo que es un anillo bonito y gracias por darmelo  
  
Hojo: gracias por devolvermelo.  
  
Cuando regresaron al apartamento de Sango todos estaban viendo el video de el bebe y tambien platican de cómo le fue a Kagome con Hojo.  
  
°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_° CONTINUARA...  
  
Bueno hasta aquí escribire por este momento por que ya me canse y pues....ya estoy como que....a medio dormida....no se preocupen seguire escribiendo sobre esto a pesar de todo....me entcanta escribir espero este capitulo les haya gustado.  
  
InuYasha: No puedo creerlo vi a mi hijo en esa pantalla  
  
Kikyo: toda via no sabes que es mejor di el bebe  
  
Yo: bueno solo saben que van a ser papás punto final.  
  
Ayame: y por que a mi me quieres acostar con ..........  
  
Yo: CALLATE!!!! No seas una chismosa  
  
Proximo Capítulo-El capítulo del detergente de Alemania del Este.  
  
Se que tal vez me adelanto mucho pero me desespero aparte si no resumo seria muchisimo que escribir y me canso ganso mucho.  
  
Nos vemos luego y espero que me sigan escribiendo Reviews  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Kiomi: Gracias por tu review y si si es verdad que Kikyo estab embarazada.  
  
Aiosami: Muchas gracias por tu review y que bueno que te gusto loq ue paso con Kikyo,aquí pasan ams cosas raras y espero que sigas leyendo.  
  
Reiko Navi-san: Muchas gracias por tu review y claroq ue si te puedo redibir los fics que has escrito para revisarlos,te puedo dar opinion solo mandamelos a mi correo o mandame un review y yo me comunico de una forma contigo y es verdad perdon a todos por las faltas de ortografia...  
  
Nos vemos pronto por aquí y espero les guste el fic.Si les gusta dejen reviews por favor.  
  
Se despide de ustedes Sagami(osea cho* yo*-riendo maliciosamente- muajajajajaja ajajajaja) 


	4. El capítulo del detergente de Alemania d...

InuYasha Al Estilo Friends  
  
Capítulo cuatro-El capítulo del detergente de Alemania del Este.  
  
Hola de nuevo, espero que no se hayan enojado conmigo por no haber continuado pronto mi fic pero habia estado 'ocupada' ijiijijiji bueno en fin continuare antes de que algo mas pase con los chavos de Friends......ah mas adelante despues de que paso algo con....mejor les dejo en duda solo digo que es algo....MUY grueso entre InuYasha y Aome.....representando a los de Friends logico pero.....son dos cosas.....  
  
Aome: como que cosas?  
  
Yo: es un secreto no te puedo decir....lo sabras cuando pase muajijijijajaja lo se soy loca  
  
InuYasha: oh oh sospecho que es algo malo  
  
Yo: pues ni tan malo para ti y para Aome.....la segunda cosa....raro pero muy bonita.  
  
Aome: mas te vale que no nos hagas nada  
  
Yo: ok  
  
Xxxxxx: - cuando habla un personaje  
  
------ -pensamiento del personaje  
  
(55555) –comentarios locos departe de la autora osea cho (yo)  
  
-..........- conducta de los personajes y a veces mia  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha y compañía no es de mi propiedad y si fueran mios ijijiji locura y media haria con algunos jajaja nsc.  
  
------------------------------- Estan todos reunidos en su cafeteria favorita hablando. Sango: Ya olvidalo. No es tan importante  
  
InuYasha: ¿No es importante? Es asombroso. ¡Ustedes meten la mano, una maniobra y zas!Sacan un sosten de la manga. En mi opinion no hay nada que se aproxime a eso.¿Verdad?-volteando a ver a los muchachos-  
  
Aome: ¡Vamos! Ustedes pueden orinar de pie.  
  
Miroku: ¿Es cierto? Bien, lo intentar  
  
Koga: ¿Sabes qué me deja atónito?Las mujeres pueden ver senos cuando gusten. Solo miran hacia abajo y ahí los tienen. No entiendo aún cómo logran hacer su trabajo.  
  
Ayame: Lo que no entiendo es por qué los hombres son tan malos y no les importa.  
  
InuYasha. ¡Los orgasmos múltiples!  
  
Miroku: Ahí tienen.  
  
Despues de platicar un rato de ese tema Miroku recibe una llamada a la cafeteria de parte de su novia Mikami(ya se no soy buena para los nombres).  
  
Miroku: Genial. Es sabado en la noche. Sabado en la noche. ¡La noche de las citas! ¡La noche del Sabado!  
  
Koga: ¿No tienes planes?  
  
Miroku: ¡Para nada!  
  
InuYasha: ¿Ni siquiera para dejar de ver a Mikami?  
  
Miroku: Oh claro, claro.Cállate.  
  
Sango: Miroku, a nadie le gusta tener que romper con su pareja. Pero en tu caso es necesario.  
  
Miroku: Lo se pero es tan difícil. Me imagino que estoy con ella y no tiene idea de lo que ocurre. Finalmente siento el valor para dar ese paso, ocurre ese momento extraño luego de entregarle el mensaje; tratas de escabullirte del restaurante antes de que ella termine de leerlo.  
  
Ayame: Vamos....bueno si quieres, lo haré contigo  
  
Miroku: Gracias, pero eso la haria sentirse atacada  
  
Ayame: Ah, no, no, yo no hablaba de eso...tu dejaras de ver a Mikami y yo romperé con Hikori(si que soy estupida-pegandome con un bolillo-)  
  
Sango: ¿vas a dejar de ver a Hikori?  
  
Ayame: Si se que es muy tierno pero ya no me divierte.No se si yo o por su huelga  
  
InuYasha: ¿que huelga?  
  
Ayame: su huelga de hambre  
  
Todos: ah......-Todos vuelven a su lectura o a su bebida-  
  
Aome: ¿Alguien mas quiere algo?  
  
InuYasha: oh si no tienes de casualidad un trozo de pastel achocolatada con nueces y.....-voltea a ver a Aome- creo que esta enojada -Aome esta golpeando quedo con la pluma la libreta- ......mejor olvidalo.-vuelve a ver su revista-  
  
Ayame: ¿qué tienes?¿Por qué tan enojada?  
  
Aome: Ay es mi padre...quiere regalarme un auto de los mejores.....  
  
InuYasha: vaya que hombre......me hace enojar  
  
Aome: bueno es el auto.....si regreso a casa ¡Fue horrible! Me llamo jovencita  
  
Miroku: Au odio que me llame eso.  
  
Sango: ¿Y pienso que te dijo que no puedes vivir así....sola?  
  
Aome: Oh si escuche la versión de disco ampliada con todo y coro: ''Jamás triunfaras a solas''.-en eso Ayame canta: aja aja-  
  
En el instante en que estan riendo entra una mujer muy guapa(a opinión de los hombres...no mia –tapandome los ojos-¬¬)  
  
¿?????????: Hola Koga-medio coqueteando y Koga voltea-  
  
Koga: Oh Dios Hikari(ya dije pesimos nombres I do i do)  
  
Sango: Woaw parece que lo cayo bien que le hayas dicho que no  
  
Ayame: ¿Vas a ir con ella?  
  
Koga: no....si-medio levantándose-....no......Si pero aun no....pareceria desesperado o ansioso-se recarga en el sillon y respira-Un Missisipi, dos Missisipi, tres Missisipi......parece suficiente-se levanta y va con ella- Hola Hikari  
  
Hikari: Koga....  
  
Koga: Te ves super  
  
Hikari: lo que pasa esque este vestido resalta mi figura....y mis pecho...¿no lo crees?  
  
Koga: Ya veo....digo...no me digas-sonriendole-  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
InuYasha: Bueno....Aome...¿qué piensas hacer en la noche?  
  
Aome: Oh sera una noche emocionante....Monica y yo en la lavanderia  
  
InuYasha: vaya no lo creeras...una casualidad ¿quién crees que irá a lavar ropa esta noche?  
  
Aome: ¿Quién?  
  
InuYasha: ¡Yo! ¿No estaba claro eso?¿Por qué no......¿Por qué no las veo a las dos ahí?  
  
Aome: ¿Qué no se supone que existe un cuarto de lavado en el edificio donde vives?  
  
InuYasha: eh.....si....de hecho siahi un....cuarto de lavar en mi edificio....pero esta....infestado de......ratas....porque les gusta las toallas de suavizante...esta bien cuando las metes pero salen todas.....esponjadas....-se quedan viendo asi como que....entiendo(si ya veo....me a tocado eso.....es una pesadilla .)¡te veo como a las 7?  
  
Aome: -cruzada de brazos-si seguro ¿por que no?este tipo que tiene en la cabeza  
  
Con Koga y Hikari....  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Disculpen todos la demora pero he tenido dias muy muy ocupados y todo....espero que esta parte del fic les agrade.....pronto bajare el sig capitulo asi que disfruten este.  
  
Se despide de ustedes Sagami  
  
InuYasha: que cursileria lo de las ratas....  
  
Yo: quieres callarte?....-pegandole con el bolillo de antes- 


	5. El Capitulo de Final de lavanderia

InuYasha Al Estilo Friends Capitulo cinco- Final de lavanderia 

Hellou a todos!aquí me tienen y LO SIENTO POR NO HABER ESCRITO ANTES, estaba en periodo de examenes y que graduaciones y muchisisisimas otras cosas pero pues en fin aqui estoy de nuevo disculpen el retraso, ahora sin mas preámbulos ...

Aome: ahora que tienes planeado malvada Yo: jijijiji ya veras 

Xxxxxx: - cuando habla un personaje

pensamiento del personaje-lo cambie a causa de que no se veia, si sigue sin verse lo cambiare de nuevo

(55555) –comentarios locos departe de la autora osea cho (yo)

-...- conducta de los personajes y a veces mia

Disclaimer: InuYasha y compañía no es de mi propiedad y si fueran mios ijijiji locura y media haria con algunos jajaja nsc

Con Koga y Hikari...

Hikari: olvidalo Koga, ahora estoy saliendo con Rukiu (sigo con mi s nombres estupidos...TT)

Koga: Rukiu? Quien diablos es Rukiu?

Hikari: Rukiu es muuuuy bueno, Es inteligene, sofisticado y tiene un trabajo serio, tu a diferencia de el vas a tres audiciones al mes y te dices ser actor pero Rukiu es...

Koga: Anda!-interrumpiendola- nos llevamos muy bien juntos, y no solo nos divertimos, sino tambien hablamos.

Hikari: -sonrien un momento- Lo siento Koga tu dijiste "amigos solamente" y sabes que?

Koga: que?-sonriendo-

Hikari: solamente amigos –levatandose de su asiento para marcharse del lugar-

Koga: esta bien bien. Por que no vamos los cuatro a cenar? Como amigos claro

Hikari: Quienes cuatro? –interesandose-

Koga: Ya sabes tu y Rukiu y yo y mi novia...ehm...ehm...-ve a Sango salir del estalecimiento en este instante- mi novia Sango

Después en el departamento de Sango...

Koga: Sango, te digo que este tipo es idóneo para ti

Sango: ni en suenos, olvidalo, ya conoci a tu primo que podia eructar el alfabeto –con cara de asco-

Koga: Vamos, este tipo es bueno, se llama Rukiu y es ejem –como tosiento- hermano de Hikari, es inteligente, sofisticado y tiene un trabajo serio, en cambio yo, voy a tres audiciones y me digo actor pero Rukiu es..-siguendola por todo el departamento-

Sango: Que Dios (o Kami no se) nos ayude –viendo por la gran ventana, recogiendo algo en su sala-

Koga: que?-caminando a ella-

Sango: El tipo desnudo esta poniendo piso en la cocina

Ambos se asoman y no les agrada mucho la "hermosa vista"

Koga: mira, te lo pido como un favor, creoq eu si hago esto por su hermano, quiera Hikari volver conmigo

Sango: que te pasa? Tu sales con muchas chicas-tocando su hombro-

Koga: Lo se –sonriendo- pero...Hikari es diferente- sentándose en la mesa de la sala- ella es unica, como un como de nieve...o...

Sango: ¿Algo asi como un copo de nieve? 

Koga: Asi es; mira, cometi un gran error. No debi haberla rechazado... ¿Por favor, puedes ayudarme?-sango se queda como pensando viendo a otra parte-

Mientras en el departamento de InuYasha...

Miroku esta jugando con unos dinosaurios de adorno que tiene InuYasha mientras este ultimo habla por telefono-

InuYasha: Un momento...-aleja un poco el telefono y ve a Miroku- No debes tocarlos –Miroku los suelta y se aleja haciendo señas raras- bueno, adios –cuelga- Sango no vendra. Iremos solo yo y Kagome –levantandose un poco sonriente agarrando la cesta con ropa-

Miroku: aaaahhh... Espera un poco , as. ¿ Ya lo pensaste a fondo?

InuYasha: Vamos a lavar ropa. Es muy poco lo que hay que pensar

Miroku: ¿Solo tu y Kagome? ¿Solo ustedes dos?

InuYasha: si... ¿Por qué?

Miroku: Eso huele a cita, eso es una cita

InuYasha: Uh-uh

Miroku: Uh-huh...mucho tiempo que no hacia eso...

InuYasha: ¿ Es una cita si ella no lo sabe? –poniendo un pretexto-

Miroku: si, desde luego...sabado, noche...las reglas aplican

InuYasha: ¿ De que estas hablando? –Dejando la cesta a un lado- ¿ Debo rasurarme de nuevo? ¿O llevar vino?

Miroku: Bueno eh... debes pensar eso de la ropa interior sucia... vera esa ropa interior por primera vez ¿Quieres que este sucia?

InuYasha: ...no –un poco nervioso y agitado-

Miroku: ah ¿y el...suavizante?

InuYasha: El...ok ¿ que tiene de malo mi Snoggles? ¿ Que? Eso dice que soy un tipo tierno y sensible Ya sabes...como un soito de peluche –riendo y Miroku lo de von cara de: eso no es verdad, pareces gay asi- ok puedo comprar algo en el camino...

Miroku: Mucho mejor... –InuYasha se va a la lavanderia-

Mientras tanto en un restaurante un poco lejos de ahí-

Sango: gracias... ¿Y como es este tipo Rukiu? ¿Es alto o bajito? –bebiendo un poco de vino en una copa-

Koga: aja –tomando cerveza-

Sango: ¿cuál de los dos?

Koga: ¿Cuál que?

Sango: Jamas has conocido a Rukiu, ¿Verdad?

Koga: no, pero...

Sango: Oh Dios mio, sin saberlo podria ser terrible...-viendo a la puerta y es interrumpida con Hikari-

Hikari: Oye, Joey! –desde la puerta-

Sango: Terriblemente atractivo...ahora yo me callo-se levantan y van juntos a la puerta-

Mientras Miroku esta en la puerta de la cafeteria vigilando que venga su novia Mikami nervioso y regresa al lado de Ayame-

Miroku: muy bien... ¿Dónde estan? ¿Dónde estan?

Ayame: me agrada esto, nunca hemos hecho nada juntos, solo tu y yo.

Miroku: Que bien –muy nervioso- Manana alquilaremos un auto para ir a atropellar perritos...

Ayame: No me gustaria hacer eso...recuerda que soy vegetariana...

En eso entra Mikami al café con unos lentes, un conjunto negro y unas bolsas en la mano-

Miroku: Bien...vamos

Ayame: Que tengas un gran rompimiento-se va a la barra del café-

Miroku: Hola Mikami –caminando con ella a la sala del café y ella se sienta primero-

Mikami: Me alegra tanto que hayas llamado. Tuve un dia espectacularmente horrible

Miroku: eso no pinta bien...-viendo a Ayame y ella niega con la cabeza- Nos trae por favor un expreso y un café con leche ¿Por favor?

Mikami: Nos dieron las muestras de las fotos con las verduras...son horribles –en eso entra un muchacho y se dirige a donde esta Ayame- No hice nada el resto de la tarde, me fui de compras y te compre...ando buscando...ando buscando...-se agacha a buscar en las bolsas mientras Miroku ve a Ayame rompiendo con su novio que solo se abrazan y el se va tranquilo- te compre...

Miroku: ¿Qué!

Mikami: ¿Qué?

Miroku: ¿Qué...me compraste ahí?

Mikami: Te compre...estos –ensenandole unos calcetines con un bordado de un alce de las caricaturas-

Miroku: Calcetines de Bullwinkle (ya saben a cuales me refiero...odio a ese alce y a esa ardilla . )Que tierna...

Mikami: Sabia que tenias a Rocky. Puedes usar Bullwinkle juntos o Rocky juntos, o una combinación, un alce y una ardilla...lo que tu gustes

El mesero les lleva su café y el lo agarra rapido y se lo toma de un trago

Miroku: Voy por otro expreso ¿Otro café?

Mikami: eh...no...aun tengo este...-riendose un poco raro y el se levanta muy rapido, haciendo caras y llevándose los cancetines-

Miroku: ¿Qué paso? –hablanco con Ayame-

Ayame: Si, fue muy difícil...

Miroku: Oh si...ese abrazo se vio brutal...

Ayame: Ey! No estuviste ahí

Miroku: Disculpa

Ayame: ok ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Miroku: ¿Cómo? Van pesimas...me compro calcetines

Ayame: Iguales a tus Rockys...De veras se preocupa por ti –lo ve enojado- lo siento...-el encargado de la cafeteria le da su café y se va con Mikami sonriendo falsamente-

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad...

Kagome estaba en la lavanderia y colocaba su cesta de ropa sobre una lavadora y va a otra maquina por jabón, mienstras lleva una senora y le quita la canasta del lugar y empieza a poner su ropa en la lavadora

Kagome: Oh...Discul...Disculpe! Estoy usando esa maquina

Sra.: Pues...me parece que no- abre la lavadora y empieza a poner su ropa-

Kagome: La tenia reservada, puse mi cesta arriba

Sra.: Disculpa ¿Esta es tu cesta?

Kagome: Si

Sra.: Es muy linda...Desgraciadamente, no veo el jabon!

Kagome: ¿Qué? –un poco asustada-

Sra.: sin jabon...no se lava...ok? –Kagome se aleja un poco y en eso entra InuYasha topándose con ella-

InuYasha: ¿Qué pasa?

Kagome: Nada. Esa espantosa mujer me quito mi maquina

InuYasha: ¿Tenias el cesto ahí arriba?

Kagome; Si, pero no tenia jabon –sonriendo-

InuYasha: ¿Y?

Kagome: Y sin jabon no se lava

InuYasha: sin jabon no...disculpa-se acerca a la senora cuando va a poner las monedas en la maquina-Espere un segundito Esta es la maquina de mi amiga

Sra.: Oye oye! No habia puesto sus cosas ahi!

InuYasha: Oye oye! Esa no es la regla y bien lo sabes! –la senora se queda viéndolo enojada y empieza a sacar su ropa- Basta, se acabo la funcion, no hay nada que ver aquí –se acerca a la maquina-Ok vamos a lavar...

Kagome: Asombroso! Yo no podria siquiera devolver una sopa

InuYasha: Sera porque se debe a que eres tan amable...tan tierna...-se le queda viendo de cerca y ella voltea-ahm... ¿Tienes...? ¿Tienes...detergente? Has de necesitar detergente –se acerca a su centa que esta en el suelo y se agacha para mortrarselo, se le cae y lo vuelve a levantar y lo pone sobre la canasta de ella-

Kagome: ¿Qué es eso?

InuYasha: Uberweiss, esnuevo, es aleman. Es extrafuerte! –Kagome comienza a hechar toda la ropa como esta en la lavadora- ehm..Kagome ¿ no vas a jaja...no vas a separar esa ropa? –Kagome voltea a verlo confundida y luego la lavadora-

Kagome: Ay Dios. ¿Acaso se me olvida como lavar? ¿Debo usar una maquina para camisas y otra para pantalones? –riendo-

InuYasha: ¿Nunca has hecho esto antes?

Kagome: Bueno, yo misma no. Pero conozco a gente que lo ha hecho. Bien, me has descubierto –riendo de nuevo- Son virgen en la lavanderia.

InuYasha: No te preocupes...yo eh...usare el lavado suave –sonriendo- Ok. Básicamente hay que usar una maquina para la ropa blanca ¿ok? Y otra para la ropa de colores. Y Otra para...ja!...la ropa delicada. Como lo son tus...sostenes y esa ropa, ya sabes...tus...pantaletitas.

Kagome: ok, estos son calzones blancos de algodón ¿Deben ir con las blancas o la ropa delicada?

InuYasha: ah eso eso...-volteando a otra parte- Eso requiere de una opinión-se va para otro lado-

Mientras en el restaurante con Sango, Kouga, Hikari y Rukiu

Sango: bien en donde se criaron?

Rukiu: Yokohama

Hikari: Osaka

Sango: Ja!...como es eso?

Kouga: Oh Dios mio!

Los tres: Que?

Kouga: nada sentia que me caia pero...no es asi

Sango: a bueno...

Despues de un rato Sango y Hikari habian ido al bano y Kouga y Rukiu se quedan hablando tomando una cerveza-

Kouga: vaya Rukiu eres muy suertudo de tener a Hikari

Rukiu: oh si...y Sango...Sango es genial

Kouga: si pero...creo que esto va a terminar muy pronto

Rukiu: por que si se puede saber?

Kouga:exige mucho el la cama...sexualmente

Rukiu: ah...

Kouga: sabes que es lo que mas extrano de Hikari? La manera en que comer, le hace como una ardillita aledre o una...comadreja...fijate bien y veras que es cierto

Rukiu: de acuerdo

Mientras en el bano con Sango y Hikari-

Sango: debo reconocer que Rukiu es genial

Hikari: si y es magnifico en la cama

Sango: ah...mi hermano ni me dijo cuando perdio la virginidad

Hikari: ah...bueno

De regreso en la lavanderia...-

InuYasha: y pues...-suena el timbre de que la ropa estaba lista-oh oh...ok, esto seguira en el proximo capitulo de InuYasha...-ambos revisan la ropa e InuYasha cierra la lavadora- oh oh

Kagome: que...que pasa InuYasha?

InuYasha: nada nada..es una canción...la canción de la lavanderia...oh oh la ropa esta lista –empezando a cantar-

Kagome: dejame ver que pasa

InuYasha: nada nada, la ropa esta lista esta lista

Kagome: ya InuYasha dejame ver –quitando las manos de InuYasha-

InuYasha: bueno veras...dejaste un calcetín rojo con la ropa blanca y ahora todo es...rosa –sacando ropa rosa-

Kagome: oh no, no puede ser...todo quedo de color rosa?

InuYasha: si...menos el calcetín que sigue siendo rojo –sacandolo-

Kagome: no, no puede ser, no puedo ni lavar mi propia ropa, lo arruine

InuYasha; claro que no eso le pasa a cualquiera

Kagome: pero me paso a mi, me paso a mi, no puedo vivir sola, no puedo ni si quiera lavar mi propia ropa –pasa atrás la mujer que antes le habia quitado la lavadora y se rie-

Mientras de nuevo en el restaurante-

Kouga le habia pedido a hikari alas de pollo (que rico) para comer, y mientras estaban listas platicaban, en ese momento Hikari se acerco a Rukiu y le desabotono la camisa de mero arriba y le metio la mano-

Sango: y entonces pensaba...-tallandose un ojo- lo inapropiado que es esto...Kouga creo que tengo algo en el ojo, podemos revisarlo en la luz? –se lenavta y se aparta junto con el- que acaso no estamos en la misma mesa?

Kouga: no tenias nada entonces en el ojo?

Sango: claro que no, dime que pasa/ ellos no parecen hermanos, mira, le esta metiendo la lengua al oido

Kouga: ay como si no hubieras hecho eso con InuYasha –riendo fingidamente-

Sango: claro que no, ellos no son hermano eso no es...-ve a Kouga con cara de: lo siento- no es verdad...no puede ser Kouga me mentiste...me voy de aquí

Kouga: no no espera, ya casi lo logro, podemos destrozar su relacion y quedarnos con los trozos, el te gusta, ella me gusta...y tu le gustas

Sango: en serio?...trato hecho

Regresan y el resto de la noche Sango conquista a Rukiu y Kouga a Hikari, mientras en la lavanderia...-

InuYasha: bien, vamos a secar la ropa –agarra un carrito y lo deja a la mitad de la lavanderia y llega la misma senora de hace rato y lo empieza a empujar llevándoselo-

Kagome: lo siento lo siento, este es nuestro carrito

Sra.: ey ey ey no tienes ropa en el

Kagome: ya deja de inventar reglas- se empieza a pelear por el carrito dando vueltas alrededor de el e InuYasha las ve- Ok Mitzy si quieres llevarte este carro me llevaras a mi adentro –se sube y se sienta dentro del carro y la senora se queda viéndola confundido y voltea a ver a InuYasha enojado y luego la aleja empujándola levemente del carrito y ella se va para atrás con el carro e Inuyasha va y agarra el carro-si! Lo logre, lo logre!

InuYasha: muy bien! Senoras y senores una mujer nueva!

Kagome: no puedo creerlo –lo empieza a jalar de la camiseta a el hasta acercarlo y lo abraza del cuello besándolo en los labios, luego de uns segundo Inu se separa confundido-

InuYasha: ...muy..muy bien ..hora de secar mas ropa? Jeje –se va para otro lado y choca contra una de las puertecillas de una secadora y cae al piso-

CONTINUARA...

Perdonen la demora pero no habia tenido tanto tiempo de seguir con esto, ahora la prepa esta super difícil y no tengo ni tiempo ya de nada, apenas de tarea y de mis clases extras, aparte de estudiar..uy uy tanto que estudio, bueno espero poder subir el otro capitulo pronto, dejenme reviews please.

Sagami


End file.
